


Никогда не просыпаться

by Regis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: В меру задумчивый Драко вне какого-то определенного времени в поисках хэппи-энда.





	Никогда не просыпаться

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonely-malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lonely-malfoy).
  * A translation of [Never Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363699) by Goddess Blue. 



> не бечено

В один прекрасный день я проснулся и понял, что влюблен в Гарри Поттера.

Первым делом я встал и принял очень горячий душ, пытаясь смыть с себя эту отвратительную мысль. Не сработало.

Тогда я сменил воду на холодную.

Следующую попытку избавиться от этой дурацкой мысли я предпринял, пока шел на завтрак с моими преданными громилами. Что за глупость! Я? Влюблен в Гарри Поттера? Это смешно!

А, вот и он, вместе с Уизелом и грязнокровкой. *вздох*

Ладно, что толку отрицать. Я влюблен.

Итак, и что мне теперь делать? Я изо всех сил пытаюсь сконцентрироваться на завтраке и не думать пока об этом. Панси не прекращая бубнит мне на ухо о каких-то танцах сегодня вечером. Подождите-ка, минутку? Когда это я приглашал Панси на танцы?

Я спрашиваю ее об этом. Она смущается.

На самом деле я вовсе не спрашивал ее. Но так как мы встречаемся и все такое…

Мы встречаемся?

Мне так жаль разбивать твои надежды, Панси, дорогая, но ты вообще не моего типа. Нам лучше остаться просто друзьями. Ну, я имею в виду то, что понимают под словом “дружба” в Доме Слизерин. 

Да, она не кажется очень довольной услышанным.

О… ну не плачь. Где этот чертов платочек, когда он так нужен. Ведь был же. 

Блейз утешает ее. Хмм… так удачно для него. Быстро сработал, не правда ли?

В конце концов, это было не так уж и сложно.

Вот идет Гарри. Прямо мне на встречу. Ах, какие у тебя восхитительные зеленые глаза. Он хмурится. Почему я раньше не замечал, как он сексуален, когда сердится?

Наконец, завтрак окончен и я направляюсь на Нумерологию в гордом одиночестве, на время расставшись с приятелями. (Нумерология не для них. Даже если сложить их IQ, его все равно будет недостаточно) Грейнджер уже в аудитории. Мы вынуждены сидеть вместе на этих занятиях, с тех пор, как они начались… Это все потому, что мы – лучшие студенты в классе. Ну, Грейнджер всегда такой была. Сюрприз, но теперь к ней присоединился и я. Думаю, мне просто нравится работать с числами. Когда-нибудь в будущем я собираюсь заняться Нумерологией профессионально. Конечно, если у меня получится сбежать от отца и его “выбери Вольдеморта” установки.

Нет, спасибо. Я не нуждаюсь в татуировках, уродующих мою безупречную кожу.

Интересно, Грейнджер может рассказать мне что-нибудь о Гарри. Например… Какой его любимый цвет? Его любимая квиддичная команда? Какие сласти от Берни Боттс он предпочитает? На что похож мир магглов на самом деле?

Упс. Простите, Профессор. Я не заметил, что занятие закончилось.

Да! Сейчас Двойные Зелья. Я проведу с Гарри целый час.

И, возможно, разозлю его.

Я уже говорил, какой он сексуальный, когда сердится?

Бегом за Гарри. И когда он успел нарастить так много мускулов? …И все в таких правильных местах… Я что обидел его? Ах… Мне стыдно за себя.

Вы только посмотрите, он покраснел.

Где Крэбб и Гойл, когда они так нужны мне?

Что? Я всего лишь извинился. Это вовсе не значит, что наступил конец света. Он смотрит на меня так, будто я – сошел с ума. Уизли кажется в полном ступоре. Грейнджер понимающе мне улыбается.

Проклятая девчонка слишком умна. 

Что? Все что я сделал – это улыбнулся ей в ответ. Не думаю, что она этого ждала.

Продолжаю свой путь в подземелья. Все трое пристально смотрят мне вслед.

Я буквально чувствую их взгляды затылком. Он смотрит на меня. Нет, я вовсе не веду себя странно. Я просто влюблен. Вот и все.

Что? Ммм… Ведьмин корень? Неправильно? Поверить не могу, что ошибся в ответе на Зельях. Снейп тоже не может в это поверить. Все вновь бросают на меня странные взгляды.

Что?

*Вздох* Быть может сегодня не самый удачный день чтобы влюбиться.

Мы в паре, Гарри и я, должны сварить это редкое зелье. Я даже не могу вспомнить какое именно. Ведь он тут - так близко ко мне.

Упс. Я добавил слишком много порошка из копыта Единорогов. 

Пригнитесь! 

Да, Лонгботтом. Я попросил всех пригнуться. Это не моя ошибка, что ты – не успел. Но ведь ничего плохого не случи… Может ты пойдешь и смоешь эту фиолетовую гадость со своего уха?

Мерлин. Он потерял сознание. Из-за такой ерунды… 

Гарри выглядит очень расстроенным. Что? Это было не нарочно.

Я не могу поверить, что влюблен в него. Сомневаюсь, что достоин его.

И не уверен, что кто-нибудь достоин.

Эй, посмотрите. Это было временно. Лонгботтом вновь в полном порядке.

Все словно считают свои долгом бросить на меня странный взгляд. Разве я никогда не извинялся раньше? Что совсем? Слова так легко соскальзывают с моего языка сегодня. Должно быть мне следует больше практиковаться...

Занятия сегодня немного сократили, чтобы мы успели приготовиться к игре по квиддичу. Между Гриффиндором и Слизерином. За Кубок школы. Гарри на метле.

Я таю.

Гарри так сексуален, когда концентрируется на снитче.

Проклятье, Гарри всегда сексуален.

Я только что сказал это вслух?

Гарри смотрит на меня в шоке. Ну, мне пора. Уже и ланч готов, наверно. Хм… Интересно, он идет за мной? 

Нет. Ушел.

Хм, что? Да, он сексуальный.

Крэбб и Гойл выглядят недовольными, услышав это. Ну и ладно. Им придется смириться. Я просто выкинул свою ‘Я ненавижу Гарри’ пластинку и решил быть честным. Со всеми. 

Хотя… моему отцу знать вовсе не обязательно. 

И конечно, я по-прежнему буду задирать Гарри. Это же так приятно!

Я уже упоминал, как сексуально он смотрится, когда сердится?

Панси и Блейз не отводят глаз друг от друга на протяжении всего ланча. Крэбб и Гойл сражаются за внимание Миллисент Булстрод. На другом конце зала Уизли и Грейнджер усиленно делают вид, что они “просто друзья”. Гарри задумчиво смотрит на меня. Это хороший знак?

Тренировка по квиддичу. Сижу на метле и думаю о Гарри. Легко могу поймать снитч, так быстро, как захотите. Нет никого более ловкого чем я.

Кроме Гарри.

*Вздох* Иногда я просто ненавижу его.

Что я сказал? Я люблю Гарри тааак сильно. Ух. Это ужасно. Я больше не могу себя контролировать. Но надо попытаться. У меня остался всего час или два перед игрой.

Ладно. Я восхищаюсь тем, как Гарри летает на метле. Интересно, он так же талантлив в… ДРАКО! Сконцентрируйся, пожалуйста. Я восхищаюсь тем, как он внимателен к людям. Даже ко мне, хотя я никогда не делал ничего, чтобы заслужить это. Его голос полон неподдельного дружелюбия и интереса. И он так застенчиво взмахивает ресницами, а легкая полуулыбка скользит по его губам в те моменты, когда он действительно счастлив. Я отдал бы все, чтобы сделать его счастливым.

Игра началась. Выкинуть Гарри из моей головы гораздо легче во время игры. Я знаю, что потом все вернется. Любовь и привязанность.

Но сейчас мои чувства заняты совсем другим. Так приятно быть спокойным и уравновешенным.

Отлично, Булстрод! Хороший прием. Где же снитч?

... 

ловлю ловлю ловлю… чертов гарри поттер и его друзья, чтоб они все провалились… я почти поймал его… поверить не могу… я упустил долбанный снитч… чертов поттер…

Гарри.

*вздох*

Поздравляю, Гарри.

Это вся школа погрузилась в мертвое молчание или просто Вольдеморт использовал на мне запрещенное заклятье?

Хорошо, что я всегда могу воспользоваться драматическим уходом.

Ужин, а потом будут танцы. Люди бросают на меня странные взгляды на протяжении всего ужина. Гарри нет, так же как Рона и Гермионы.

Мерлин. Неужели мне теперь нравятся и его друзья? Куда подевалась моя гордость? Моя жизнь переворачивается с ног на голову слишком быстро.

Проклятые эмоции.

Панси благодарит меня за сегодняшнее утро. А потом спрашивает, как я думаю, понравится ли Блейзу маленькое черное платье, которое она решила одеть на танцы. Я говорю ей, что если нет, то он, наверно, труп.

Или гей. Но такое не может случиться дважды за один день. Не волнуйся, Панси. 

Танцы. Я не знаю, что делаю здесь. У меня не назначено никаких свиданий, но Панси так настаивала на моем присутствии.

О, вот идут Гермиона и Рон. Они улыбаются мне. Они улыбаются мне? Гермиона выглядит великолепно. Рон счастливчик. Они смотрят на меня, потом друг на друга. И опять на меня. 

Начинаются танцы.

И... Гарри. Совершенно сногсшибательный в своей новой квиддичной мантии. Шлейф гриффиндорских поздравлений тянется за ним. 

Я почти готов добавить к ним и свое. 

Не смотри на меня так. Только ты мог изменить так много за один день. 

Он уверенно идет ко мне, не обращает ни на кого внимания. И вот он здесь. Стоит прямо передо мной. 

Он приглашает меня на танец.

Танец?

О – Мерлин, пусть мир замрет на то время, пока я придумаю, что мне сказать… Вау. Гарри ужасно танцует. Он недовольно косится на меня и говорит, что в курсе. Но разве это что-либо меняет?

Он говорит, что может сказать то же самое про меня.

Как я уже говорил сегодня. Я проснулся утром и понял, что влюблен.

Подумаешь, большое дело.

Ничего особенного. 

Ничего такого, о чем можно было бы написать домой.

Ладно, проехали.

Он выглядит так неправдоподобно волшебно в лунном свете и мне хочется ущипнуть себя, чтобы удостовериться, что я не сплю. Может быть, весь этот день был всего лишь сном и… Я вздыхаю и прижимаюсь к Гарри сильнее.

Мне так стыдно за все, что я говорил тебе когда-то… За все, что делал. Я не заслуживаю твоего внимания, но ты должен знать, что я…

О Бо…

Эти губы. Нет ничего в этом мире, столь же приятного на вкус. Нет капель дождя свежее, нет меда слаще, нет наркотика крышесноснее.

Я не чувствую ног. Он крепко обнимает меня, не давая упасть, пока его поцелуи почти лишают меня сознания.

Я не могу дышать.

Я умру, если он остановится.

Я умру, если он не сделает этого.

Он делает шаг назад, и я бездумно тянусь за ним. Тогда он застенчиво взмахивает ресницами. И легкая полуулыбка скользит по его губам.

Он тоже любит меня.

И если это сон, я надеюсь, что не проснусь никогда.


End file.
